La douce voix des souvenirs
by VEM-Pattinson
Summary: La vie de deux âmes soeurs se retrouve brisée suite à un drame... Et si, même la mort et l'oubli ne parvenaient pas à les séparer ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey !**_

_**Ici, c'est Marie qui vous parle !**_

_**Nous sommes ravies de vous retrouver pour vous faire découvrir notre histoire, écrite à six mains !**_

_**Mais les six mains de qui ? Eh eh, telle est la question !**_

_**On se présente; Vanessa, Elodie et Marie. On vient de s'échapper de notre hôpital psychiatrique et maintenant on est à la recherche d'un certain Robert Pattinson =D Il représente notre fascination, notre tentation... Aucune hésitation, il est plus qu'une révélation. Ha tient ! C'est l'heure de prendre nos cachets =D Nan, mais c'est une addiction, un péché gourmand. Mieux que le nutella ! Notre Eden à nous ! **_

_**Venons-en au plus sérieux; Elodie, 17 ans est la plus âgée mais aussi la plus taré (enfin je crois...) =D Vanessa, 16 ans et toutes ses dents (enfin j'espère), qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de se maquiller comme une cinglée quand elle s'ennuie... Et qui honte à elle, a un poster de Taylor Lautner dans sa chambre ! Elle a écrit Une rencontre passionnée, une Fiction géniale ! Et nous arrivons à Marie, 15 ans, la benjamine... une auteur connue dans le monde de FF pour des célèbres histoires comme "tu es ma liberté " Il y a aussi un petit plus qu'Elodie adore rappeler, Marie appelle les gens « miel » a ni rien comprendre... Donc désormais, son nouveau surnom est "Marie Winnie L'ourson".**_

_**Notre rêve commun, Rob nu dans nos lits ! Alors c'est parti pour une chasse à l'homme ! Nous sommes plus tétues que des traqueurs, et plus en manque qu'un toxico... Donc gare à toi Rob ! **_

_**Donc, venez rejoindre notre univers et nous espérons que notre Fic vous plaira et que notre maladie ne nous empêchera pas d'écrire.**_

_**Rob in love ! 100% Rob ! Rob Addict ! **_

_**VEM-Pattinson**_

_**Vanessa ecrit le PDV de Bella/Isabelle moi le PDV d Edward et Elodie supervise le tout  
**_

_**Sinon, vous pouvez retrouver Vanessa sur sa fic : Une rencontre passionnée ! && sur L'enfant caché**_

_**Quant à moi, vous pouvez me retrouver sur : Tu es ma liberté && sur : Mon Livre ouvert**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Et pour finir **_

_**Vive Rob !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je me réveillai, engourdi. La lumière qui passait par la fenêtre me fit immédiatement refermer les yeux. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur me martelait le crâne.  
En me retournant sur le flanc, je pus voir une créature blonde, étalée de tout son long sur le dos (Elo: je l'imagine en étoile dans le lit, la meuf qui prend pas trop de place)(Marie: ouais c'est ça, la meuf bien chiante !). Son mascara dégoulinait sur les yeux, et je ne pus retenir un petit rire qui me fit immédiatement mal. Le drap ne recouvrait que le bas de son corps, et me laissait voir ses seins, deux énormes montgolfières (elo: comme sa, elle peut s'envoler direct)(Marie: Yeah, dégage !). Ca sentait la chirurgie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Doucement, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, tout en essayant de me souvenir de la veille.  
J'étais allé dans un bar pour chanter. Il y avait eu du monde. Peu après mon petit concert, j'avais commencé à commander de la boisson. Et pas du soda, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Et c'était là que la blonde sulfureuse entrait en jeu. Je ne me souvenais même plus de son prénom. Poupée Barbie conviendrait très bien (elo: ouai tu as raison Edward, cherche pas plus loin mdr). Elle m'avait collée comme par permis. Et j'avais bu. Les deux facteurs ne formaient pas un bon mélange. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue.

Pendant que je prenais ma douche, me revint en mémoire une dispute que j'avais eue avec mon frère, Emmett, la veille. Il m'avait appelé alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de me soûler au bar. Ce n'était pas la première altercation que nous avions eu. Lui, tout comme mes parents et ma sœur, m'aidait et m'encourageait dans mon rêve de devenir chanteur. C'était une envie depuis tout petit. Mes proches me disaient que j'étais né pour cela. J'avais la voix, j'avais le charisme. J'avais tout, en apparence. Mais ils ne supportaient pas cette débauche, qui survenait après. L'alcool, le sexe. Il n'y avait pas encore eu la drogue… Ils ne cessaient de me donner des leçons, de me dire qu'en continuant dans cette voix, je n'arriverais à rien. « Il faut aller de l'avant », est une de leur phrase favorite. Mais j'en avais marre de leur compassion, de leur pitié. Du triste sourire sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils voulaient me consoler. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas comprendre.

Je sortis de la douche, et attrapai une serviette. Je commençai à me sécher énergiquement, tentant d'oublier ce mal de tête atroce. Alors que je séchai mes cheveux, je passai devant le miroir mural, devant le lavabo. Je pouvais voir mon reflet. Un jeune homme à l'air éternellement triste. Pas un seul sourire. Il n'avait beau avoir que vingt-cinq ans, il avait l'air tellement plus vieux. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Cette vieillesse qui disait tout ce qu'on avait vécu.

Mes yeux se baissèrent vers ma poitrine. A l'endroit exact de mon cœur, un tatouage était gravé sur ma peau. Y était inscrit en une somptueuse calligraphie « Bella ». Les souvenirs me frappèrent, et ce fut bien

plus douloureux que toutes les gueules de bois que je pourrais avoir dans ma vie.

_**Flash Back**_

_**- Aïe ! m'exclamai-je, retirant vivement sa main et en baissant mon vêtement.  
- Edward Cullen serait-il un grand sensible ? demanda malicieusement Bella.  
- Il te plaît ? éludai-je.  
- Il est magnifique…**_

_**De sa main, elle effleura le tatouage fraîchement dessiné à travers le tissu.**_

_**- Montre-moi le tien !**_

_**Elle grimaça.**_

_**- Tu ne vas pas le garder pour toi ? raillai-je.  
- Non, mais il n'y a que le « E » d'Edward. J'avais déjà peur que Charlie le découvre. (elo: en même temps, sa aurait été idiot de faire le W mdr)(Marie : quand on est amoureux on n'est pas très futé xD)  
- Et c'est cela qui t'inquiète ? Je m'en moque. Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est le « E » d'Edward…**_

_**Souriant, elle se retourna et leva son tee-shirt. Sur le bas de son dos, un petit « E » trônait désormais. Je souris, fier. C'était peut-être une bêtise d'adolescents, mais cela prouvait notre amour l'un envers l'autre. **_

_**D'une certaine manière, nous étions désormais liés ensemble. Bella était toujours sur moi, et j'étais toujours sur elle.**_

_**- C'est très beau, dis-je.  
- Je trouve aussi. Et finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que je ne me sois faite tatouée que le « E ». Au cas où je veuille sortir avec ton frère…**_

_**Elle essayait de garder son sérieux, mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres menaçait de faire sortir le rire qu'elle retenait.**_

_**- Mon frère ? demandai-je, faussement fâché.  
- Ton frère, affirma-t-elle.**_

_**Je haussai les épaules, l'air nonchalant, puis la portai subitement et la jetai sur le lit de ma chambre. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise. Je m'allongeai sur elle, me retenant sur mes coudes pour ne pas faire peser tout mon poids sur elle.**_

_**- Est-ce que mon frère t'embrasse comme cela ?**_

_**Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'emparai avidement de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et tendres. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec enthousiasme. Ma langue caressa ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit sa bouche pour m'accueillir. Nos langues dansaient avec passion. Quand nous rompîmes le baiser, Bella était haletante. Ses joues rougies, elle était divinement belle.**_

_**- Non, répondit-elle.**_

_**Ma bouche dévia vers son cou que j'embrassai, suçait et mordillait par endroit.**_

_**- Humm… Edward…  
- Bien, dis-je en relevant la tête. Tu as compris que le « E » voulait dire Edward.**_

_**Elle attrapa mes cheveux et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Contre moi, je sentais son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle commença à bouger les hanches contre moi, et elle gémit en sentant mon sexe se durcir. Ses mains cherchèrent frénétiquement l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt. Je souris de son impatience contre ses lèvres. Une fois séparés, je l'aidai à enlever mon haut. Je constatai avec bonheur le sourire gourmand de Bella.**_

_**Elle traça le contour de mes muscles et je frémissais. A mon tour, je lui retirai son petit top, suivi de près par son soutien-gorge. Elle rougit, réaction qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle était dénudée devant moi. Ce trait de personnalité était adorable. J'aimais ses rougeurs qui lui allaient si bien.**_

_**Ma bouche plongea vers son sein droit. Je taquinai son téton durci avec ma langue, alors que ma main s'occupait de son autre pointe sensible. J'entendis la respiration de ma petite-amie devenir erratique. Son dos se cambrait pour chercher plus de contact. Elle agrippait encore plus fort mes cheveux pour me retenir contre elle.**_

_**- Edward… Stop… stop, arrête.**_

_**Je levai la tête surpris. Son visage d'ange reflétait l'amour. Ses yeux noircis, le désir.**_

_**- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle. Fais-moi l'amour.**_

_**Je gémis. Comment lui résister lorsqu'elle adoptait cette voix si intense ? Se rendait-elle seulement compte, d'à quel point elle était belle, ainsi offerte pour moi ?**_

_**- Tout ce que tu voudras, susurrai-je en l'embrassant encore.**_

_**Elle me retira mon jean, se battant contre la boucle de ma ceinture. Elle baissa mon boxer en même temps, et je me relevai pour jeter le tout quelque part dans la chambre. Je me hâtai de la rejoindre. Je réitérai les mêmes gestes que Bella, cette fois-ci avec son propre pantalon et son sous-vêtement. J'embrassai chaque centimètre de peau qui se découvrait. Une fois ceci fait, mon visage se retrouva en face de celui de mon ange. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que je la sentais frémir d'anticipation.  
Alors, lentement, savourant chaque seconde, je me glissai en elle. Nous criâmes tous les deux lorsque je l'emplis totalement. La sensation d'être en Bella était grisante. Je voulais vivre cela toute ma vie.  
Je sortis pratiquement de son antre chaude et humide pour la pénétrer encore, plus fort, à présent, et observai avec émerveillement les yeux de Bella se fermer, sa bouche s'entrouvrir, laissant échapper les cris de son plaisir.  
Je poussai en elle, toujours plus profondément.**_

_**- Edward ! cria-t-elle. Plus fort !**_

_**Je fus trop heureux d'obéir. Bella crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque et bougea son bassin avec moi. La tête de lit claqua contre le mur sous la puissance de nos ébats. Je continuai de la pénétrer sans m'arrêter. Les prémices de la jouissance apparurent. Mais je voulais qu'elle vienne avant. Je voulais qu'elle prenne son plaisir. C'était tellement plus important que le mien… **_

_**- Ed… Edward, murmura Bella.**_

_**Elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre son apogée. Je glissai ma main vers notre point de liaison et titillai son clitoris du pouce. L'effet fut immédiat. Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mon sexe, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et elle hurla mon prénom.**_

_**- EDWARD !**_

_**Sa jouissance déclencha la mienne, je me déversai en elle, emprisonnant sa bouche, l'embrassant avec toute la ferveur dont j'étais capable.**_

_**Haletants, nous nous remettions de cet orgasme fabuleux. Je sortis d'elle et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Elle se redressa sur son coude, me sourit, et embrassa les cinq lettres de ma vie, gravées sur mon cœur.**_

_**- J'adore ce tatouage !  
- Je t'aime, Bella…  
- Je t'aime aussi, Edward…**_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Une larme tranchante coula le long de ma joue. Depuis six ans, ma vie n'était plus rien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rate le métro ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle prenne celui qui la mena vers la mort ?  
On m'avait arraché Bella, on m'avait arraché mon cœur. Et sur celui-ci, ces cinq petites lettres me rappelaient chaque jour cette douloureuse perte. Ma vie était devenue un enfer.

Séchant mes larmes, je retournai dans ma chambre en boxer, et retrouvai al blonde, s'étirant sur le lit. Je la regardai durement.

- Salut, sexy boy… (elo: surement les deux seuls mots d'anglais qu'elle connait ^^)(Marie : ouais mais bon, ça le défini bien, quand même ^^)

Sexy boy ? Je détestais ces surnoms ridicules…

- Bon, dis-je, on s'est bien amusé, maintenant, lève le camp.  
- Déjà ? (elo: tu croyais quoi Barbie, que tu allais t'installer)(Marie : en même temps comment lui en vouloir ? Edward est parfait !)

Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Oui, déjà. Allez, dehors !

Mon ton ne laissait aucune négociation possible. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires, et, après m'avoir toisé d'une manière qu'elle espérait cinglante, partit en claquant la porte.

J'étais peut-être un salaud, un connard, mais je ne pouvais plus être que cela.

Pourquoi, Bella ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

**PDV Isabelle**

-Deux sangrias ! Criais-je en passant par le bar. Je pris le plateau qui contenait deux cocas, un mojito et une vodka verte.

J'allais à la table deux et posai les deux cocas avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je passai par la table six et déposai le mojito.

Une main se leva à la table sept et je courus presque. J'encaissais et partait servir la vodka.

-Mlle ?

Je me retournais et regardais l'homme qui m'avait appelé.

-Oui ?

-Hum... J'ai demandé un "sex on the beach" il y a dix minutes.

-Oui je sais monsieur... Nous avons eu un problème avec le cocktail. Excusez-nous. Le cocktail vous sera offert.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

-Merci Mlle, vous êtes bien aimable.

C'est mon boulot... Serveuse et bargirl c'est cool quand on a besoin d'un job et tout mais ce n'était pas ma passion... Il faut s'assurer que les clients ne s'énervent pas et offrir un verre à cause de quelques minutes de retard...

-Mais de rien monsieur. Dis-je en retournant au bar.

-Jack, si tu termines pas ces cocktails tu vas devoir offrir beaucoup ! Alors à ta place j'arrêterai de regarder le cul de ce jeune homme et de bosser. Dis-je en prenant mes deux cafés.

-Je sais... Mais regarde comme il est sexy... Mon dieu.

Je souris et lui tapotait l'épaule.

-Je prends ma pause !

Il hocha la tête et continua son cocktail.

J'emmenais mes deux sangrias à la table huit et posai le plateau au bar avant de sortir dehors.

Je passai par derrière et poussai la porte avant de me retrouver dehors.

A l'air frais...

Je sursautais en sentant mon portable vibrer. Je le pris et allai dans mes messages.

Demetri...

J'ouvris le message et le lue.

_Salut beauté, je suis arrivé..._

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Je t'aime_

_Demetri_

Je souris et lui répondit.

_Salut beau gosse, tu me manques déjà aussi_

_Bisous_

_Isabelle_

Demetri était mon petit ami depuis deux ans maintenant. J'avais malheureusement de la peine avec les sentiments... A savoir pour quoi... J'avais mis la cause sur ma « maladie » et lui, il attendait toujours... Il était si patient avec moi mais... Je n'arrivais pas expliquer, il manquait un truc. Un truc qui avait l'air si important mais si dur à trouver, à comprendre.

J'avais rencontré Demetri dans une soirée... La première chose qui m'avait frappé c'était ses yeux verts. Un vert profond. Et puis, j'avais appris à le connaître et... c'était un mec merveilleux. J'étais tombée sous le charme.

Maria et José avait été un peu septique au début mais bon ils avaient vu que Demetri était quelqu'un de bien.

Ah Maria et José... Mes parents, adoptifs depuis six ans maintenant. Ils m'avaient recueillie avec leur fils Lorenzo à l'âge de 17 ans. J'avais eu un accident avec mes parents... Je suis resté trois mois dans le coma et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais amnésique et je le suis encore. Je ne me souviens de rien... Seul des petits flashbacks m'arrivent de temps en temps mais...

Mes parents biologiques, dont je ne me souviens même pas le nom, sont morts dans l'accident. Moi, Isabelle j'étais la survivante.

Etre amnésique c'était dur et compliqué... On ne connaît pas son passé et sa nous fait souffrir. Même si je suis tombée dans une famille plus que superbe, mon passé me manquait.

Isabelle étais-ce mon vrai nom ? Etais-je vraiment de L.A, avais-je un petit ami ? De la famille ? Travaillais-je ? Quel était mon plat préféré ?

Rien, je ne savais rien.

Le psychiatre que j'ai suivie, m'avait dit que je me souviendrais peut-être un jour... Mais que, il faudrait un gros choc, pour que tout me revienne en mémoire mais quel choc ? Je ne sais pas...

Un courant d'air arriva et un frisson parcourut tout mon corps. J'engouffrai mes mains dans mes poches et regardais le ciel étoilé.

Il manquait quelque chose...

Ma vie avait l'air... Normal mais au fond de moi... je sais qu'il manque quelque chose... Mais quoi ?

Je soufflai et décidai de laisser sa de côté comme toujours. Je retournais à l'intérieur et quelle fut ma surprise de voir Lorenzo et Elena.

-Hey ! Dis-je en allant serrer mon frère dans les bras.

-Salut Isa ! Dit-il.

Je souris et reculais pour aller faire la bise à Elena. Sa petite amie.

Je discutais un peu avec eux mais malheureusement pas énormément à cause du travail...

C'est repartit pour trois heures...

Je me laissais tombé sur mon lit tant la fatigue m'emportait. Je soulevais mon t-shirt qui sentais désormais l'alcool et la fumée du bar.

Je souris en voyant ma tête dans le miroir. J'étais vraiment crevé. Il suffisait de voir mes yeux gonflés et mes cernes.

Je me levai et retirai mon jean et là, l'image que me renvoya le miroir me dégouta. Mes jambes...L'accident, que j'avais eu, m'avait non seulement rendu amnésique mais aussi, physiquement j'avais été touché aussi. Des brûlures au 3ème degré... Ma jambe droite était la plus touchée... La brulure arrivait à ma cuisse et descendait jusqu'à mon genou. La trace laissée par le temps était horrible. La gauche avait elle aussi été touché mais beaucoup moins, seul le haut du genou.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose dont je ne connaissais pas la signification... Ce tatouage au bas du dos, cette lettre. Un "E". Qu'étais-ce ? Je ne savais pas et cela m'exaspérai au plus haut point !

Je soufflai et allai dans ma salle de bain. Je me regardais dans la glace. Petite, brune aux cheveux longs ondulés. Mes yeux étaient de couleur chocolat et à chaque fois que je pensais à sa couleur, mon ventre se tordait... Comme si... Comme si mon corps, essayais de me dire quelque chose... Comme si ce sentiment étais déjà connu. Mais... Encore une fois, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je me lavai les dents et allai me coucher. J'avais besoin de sommeil.

_**-C'est très beau**_

_**-Je trouve aussi. Et finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que je ne me sois faite tatouée que le « E ». Au cas où je veuille sortir avec ton frère…**_

J'ouvris les yeux en sursautant. Je transpirai de partout... J'avais eu un souvenir... Mais je n'avais rien compris... Seul ces phrases, mon tatouage.

Mon corps fut parsemé de spasmes et je pris mon visage entre mes mains. Je n'en pouvais plus... J'en avais marre. J'en ai marre.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je repliai mes genoux contre moi tout en me balançant.

Qui suis-je ?

_**Ca vous a plu ? Donnez nous vos avis =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir tout le monde (ou Bonjour) Il est 02:06 donc..._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est moi, Vanessa qui va vous présenter ce chapitre._

_Nous revoilà, pour le second chapitre de « La douce voix des Souvenirs »._

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et apprécier le début de l'histoire; j'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite._

_Je tiens aussi à dire que si nous postons pas rapidement; la cause est les vacances et bien sûr il y a nos autres fictions aussi... D'ailleurs Marie et moi partons en vacances une semaine SANS internet... Mais promis, on essaiera de faire au plus vite._

_On tient aussi à vous remercier de nous suivre dans cette aventure... Merci pour vos reviews et on espère sincèrement ne pas vous décevoir. Nous sommes toutes les trois très touchées par vos encouragements et espérons que cela va continuer..._

_En ce moment-même, nous nous trouvons sous un arbre entrain de manger des sandwichs faisant une pause dans notre chasse au Robert Pattinson_

_Donc jeunes gens; on vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et nous repartons à la conquête de Robertland =D_

_VEM-Pattinson_

_**La douce voix des souvenirs**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**PDV Isabelle**_

_**Jeudi, 11 mars 2010**_

Assise au fond de la salle, je regardais mes collègues se transformer comme des vieilles pis entrain de commérer sur les nouveaux voisins. Seulement là, cétait différent, les commères étaient les employés du bar et le sujet de leur conversation était le patron. A ce qui parait, Jacob avait décidé d'innover. C'est tout ce que je savais.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jacob, notre merveilleux patron gai, arriva dans la salle.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi, j'étais au téléphone avec notre premier « chanteur ».

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils et je devais avouer que moi aussi sa me perturbait.

-Le bar est très connu mais je trouve que sa devient trop… trop quotidien ! Et comme je suis un amateur de musique, eh bien j'avais pensé à un karaoké mais écouter des gens qui ne savent pas chanter s'acharner sur des chansons magnifiques ou autres… Non merci ! Alors… Alors, j'ai décidé d'innover… J'ai décidé que tout les vendredi soirs, nous inviterons des « groupes » ou des « chanteurs » qui ne sont pas très connus de faire des petits concerts. Sa sera une chance pour eux de se faire connaître, et normalement, plus de gens vont venir… Ce qui dit plus d'argent, ce qui dit augmentation !

Tout le monde parut content, et oui quand on parle de fric ici, ça ne rigole plus !

Des concerts… Pourquoi pas ?

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Bien sûr vos horaires seront un peu perturbé au début, le temps de savoir gérer le tout. Mais enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimez, mais si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vais pas changer mon idée pour autant !

Personne ne réagie et Jacob continua.

-Très bien alors vendredi, nous avons notre premier « chanteur » et pour cette soirée il y aura comme toujours Clara, Tom, Laure, Jason et Isabelle.

Comme d'habitude… Espérons au moins que le concert sera bien.

J'appuyai contre la poignée de la porte et partis. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et là, j'avais envie de rentrer. J'avais un mal de crane pas possible… Tout ces flash-back qui venaient, qui s'amplifiaient… Comme tout les mois de mars…

J'arrivais enfin dans mon appartement et me dirigeai vers ma pharmacie pour prendre une aspirine. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce qui m'arriver. Tout les mois de mars, tous sans exception…

J'avais mis la cause sur le fait de mon accident avec mes parents dont je ne m'en souvenais plus. Mais les flash-back que j'avais ne correspondaient pas vraiment. Enfin bref, j'en avais marre de chercher le pourquoi du comment, tout ce que j'avais envie, là, maintenant c'est d'aller me coucher dans mon grand lit bien moelleux. Ce que je fis de suite.

Mes yeux ne tardèrent pas à se fermer et je tombai dans les bras de Morphée comme souvent.

_**-Oui… Je prends le prochain.**_

_**-Fais attention…**_

_**-Promis, je t'aime…**_

_**-Je t'aime, dit-il avant de boucler.**_

Je me levai et courrai aux toilettes vomir. Mon repas d'avant étant passé dans les toilettes, je me laissai aller contre le sol frais. Je passais ma main sur mon visage et essayais de reprendre une respiration régulière. « Je t'aime », j'avais dis « je t'aime »… J'avais reconnu ma voix, ma main tenant un portable contre mon oreille, oui c'étais moi qui avait dis « je t'aime » Moi, Isabelle Cruez. Mais cette phrase pouvait être dite à pleins de gens, un petit ami, un père… Et moi dire « Je t'aime » ?

Je fermai les yeux. Tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête. Je ne comprenais plus rien…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me relevais et allai prendre une douche bien chaude pour détendre mes muscles engourdis.

Je m'habillais d'un legging avec des escarpins bleu marine ainsi qu'une chemise longue bleu marine recouverte par une fine ceinture tressé de couleur brune. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés et je me mis un léger eyeliner ainsi qu'un peu de crayon sur mes yeux. Je rajoutai un léger mascara avant de prendre mes lunettes de soleil et mon sac pour partir chez mes parents. On était jeudi, jour sacrée chez les Cruez, jour de mon adoption. Tout les 2ème jeudi du mois, c'était diner à la maison et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Je descendais de mon appartement pour aller prendre ma voiture, une Audi décapotable qui m'avait été offerte par mon père. J'enfilais mes lunettes de soleil, attachai ma ceinture et démarrai.

J'arrivai devant le giratoire qui me menait à l'autoroute et me mis à penser à mon adoption.

Mon adoption, un jour inoubliable dans tout les sens du terme.

FLASH BACK

**Jeudi, 8 juillet 2004**

Les yeux rivés vers le sol, je me laissais pousser par Linda mon infirmière. Depuis l'accident, je ne marchais plus, j'étais sur une chaise roulant, sans souvenirs, sans famille, seule… Mes jambes brulées comme du charbon m'empêchèrent pour le moment de me déplacer seule… J'allais subir une rééducation mais tant que je serai dans cet établissement de merde, je ne pourrai jamais rien faire… De toute manière, je n'avais rien envie… Ma vie n'avais plus de sens, je ne me souvenais même pas de mon propre nom. J'avais du en inventer un.

-Ca va aller petite, ta nouvelle famille est là…

Ma nouvelle famille… J'allai me faire adopter… Genre un petit chiot abandonné dans la rue et là un couple avec un enfant ou plus arrive, le prends, le nourris, joue avec, l'aime…

Mais je n'étais pas un animal ! Je… Je voulais MA famille… Mais qui était-elle ? Mes parents étaient morts avec moi… Avais-je encore de la famille ? Des frères et sœurs ? Des tantes ou oncles ? Je ne savais pas…

Après être passé par ces long couloirs blancs, nous arrivâmes devant l'entré du bâtiment. Une jeune femme, la trentaine était entrain de lire un dossier. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur spécial… Un noir flamboyant mais qui au soleil avait l'air de se transformer en un bain de diamants. Ils lui arrivèrent jusqu'au bas du dos et étaient lisses… Un homme plus âgé se trouvait derrière elle… Il devait avoir la quarantaine et était grand brun. De gros bras musclés et avait un truc dans ses yeux qui… qui donnait confiance. Les deux se regardèrent et sourirent, ils étaient heureux et ça se voyait.

Un amour fort et tendre.

Je fermai les yeux lentement et laissai couler une larme.

Avais-je eu un petit ami ?

J'inspirai un grand coup et rouvris mes yeux. Je fus surprise de voir un individu de plus à côté de ce couple. Un jeune, un ado, un garçon qui ressemblait énormément à la femme que je venais de décrire. Surement leur fils.

Je fus encore plus surprise en voyant que Linda m'emmenait vers eux. Je tournai ma tête vers elle.

-Linda… Dis-je d'une voix faible tant parler m'étais devenue compliqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petite…

Je retournais mon regard vers ce couple et ce garçon. Linda me poussa encore un peu et j'arrivai devant eux, devant ma nouvelle famille à ce que j'avais compris.

-Bonjour… Je m'appelle Maria et voici mon mari José ainsi que mon fils Lorenzo.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Isa… Isabelle, dis-je.

Ce n'était pas mon prénom mais… Mais quand le médecin m'avait dit : « Quel est votre nom Mlle ? ». J'avais hésité et ne voulant pas qu'on choisisse pour moi j'avais dit le seul nom qui m'était venue en tête, un nom qui me parlait. « Isabelle ».

-Isabelle ? C'est un joli prénom.

-Merci…

Je me sentais si inférieur dans cette chaise ce qui me fit baisser les yeux.

-Isabelle, on aimerait t'accueillir chez nous, prendre soins de toi et… t'aimer. Si, si bien sûr tu es d'accord.

Je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de parler… José.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon accord…

-Pour l'adoption, non mais pour nous, oui.

Je souris et hochai la tête. J'entendis un souffle de soulagement et je les regardai à nouveau.

-Très bien, on va signer deux trois papiers et on revient, tu peux rester avec Lorenzo.

Je regardais Lorenzo qui me lança un sourire tendre.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Lorenzo, 15 ans et déjà beau gosse ! Nan je déconne… Dit-il en venant vers moi.

Je souris et eut un petit rire pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui et c'était choquant ! Mais cette famille avait vraiment l'air superbe et j'aimais bien Lorenzo, il avait l'air drôle.

-Isabelle, 17 ans et amnésique…

-Oh ce n'est pas un problème ! Moi aussi je suis amnésique si je le veux ! Suffis que je boive 3 verres de whisky et c'est fait !

Je souris, adorable… Il faisait tout pour me rendre à l'aise et je lui en étais reconnaissant.

-Seulement 3 ? Dis-je.

-Ben quoi… J'ai 15 ans.

Je souris à nouveau et entendis Maria et José arriver.

-En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir comme sœur, tu as l'air géniale ! Dit-il avant de se relever.

Je fus touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire et soufflais.

-Moi aussi…

Je ne sais pas s'il l'avait entendu mais le plus important c'était que j'acceptais bien et même plus le fait que j'ai une famille… Un petit frère et des parents.

FIN FLASH Back

Je me garai devant la villa de mes parents. La maison où j'avais vécue pendant quatre ans. Quatre ans de ma vie dans une maison de deux étages… Une chambre à moi recouvert d'un papier peint couleur chocolat. Mes meubles étaient blancs et noirs. C'était moi qui avait choisi, je me sentais si bien ainsi.

Je descendais de ma voiture et allai vers l'entrée. Je toquai deux fois et sonnai avant de pénétrer chez mes parents. Ma mère me vit et sourit elle courut vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. Son ventre arrondis par la grossesse nous sépara légèrement.

Eh oui, Maria était enceinte… Elle attendait sa depuis dix-sept ans… Après la naissance de Lorenzo, elle avait eu quelques problèmes et ses grossesses n'arrivèrent jamais à therme sauf une, une seule ou Lorena était née… Malheureusement, Lorena était née sans reins… Elle est morte dix jours après sa naissance. Cet événement avait anéantie la famille Cruez et c'est là qu'ils avaient décidés d'adopter. J'étais la fille adoptée, leur fille…

-Oh mi querida, comment tu vas chérie ?

-Salut maman, bien et toi, le bébé ça va ?

Elle sourit et caressa son ventre arrondie de 5 mois de grossesse.

-Très bien !

Je souris et nous allâmes vers la cuisine où José, mon père cuisinait une paella.

-Ola papa !

Il se retourna et s'exclama.

-Oh princessa ! Mi princessa, ven aquì !

Je courrais dans ses bras et il me serra fort contre lui.

-Oh, sa fait plaisir de te voir princessa !

-Oui, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir papa !

Il se recula et me fit un baiser sur le front.

Je fermai les yeux et entendis des pas qui courent sur un escalier.

Lorenzo

Je me retournai vivement et me baissai.

Lorenzo sauta et attrapa ma main ce qui me poussa contre lui.

Très originale, je sais… C'était notre façon à nous, de se dire « bonjour ».

-Salut Isa ! Dit-il enfin.

-Salut fréro ! Souris-je en lui ébourifant ses cheveux.

-Comment vas Démetri ? Demanda ma mère, en me donnant la casserole.

-Bien… Dis-je en posant le tout sur la table.

Enfin je crois.

Elle me sourit tendrement telle une mère, ma mère.

Tout le monde s'assit à table et Maria vint nous servir tout ses plats. Tout ce que j'aime. Des plats Espagnols.

**_Quelques heures plus tard_**

Le repas avait été succulent, et j'étais rentrée dans la soirée bien pleine. Alors que je venais de prendre un bain; mon téléphone sonna.

Je partis le prendre et dis :

-_Allo ?_

_-Bonsoir beauté, que fais-tu ?_

_-Salut beau goss... Rien, je suis rentrée de chez mes parents et j'ai pris un bain._

_-Un bain ? Sans moi ?_

Je ris.

_-Eh oui..._

Il me parla un moment, de tout et de rien et arriva enfin le moment.

_-Tu as eu..._

Je soupirai.

_-Oui Démétri comme tout les ans ! Je ne connais pas mon passé et j'ai des flashbacks... Quelle importance ? Je sais que tu t'inquiètes... Mais... Je suis grande maintenant... Je trouverai ce qui m'est arrivé un jour..._

J'espère...

_-D'accord Isabelle... Je vais donc te laisser ma belle, je vais aller dormir... Je t'aime._

_-Ok.. Ciao Bisous._

Et je bouclai.

Bien trop énervé pour regarder la télé; je décidai d'aller me coucher.

Oui, énervée car... Car j'en avais marre de cette vie... Marre de ne rien savoir ! Et que les gens me le rappellent, sa m'énerve encore plus !

Je secouai la tête et soulevai ma couette pour m'y mettre dedans, bien confortablement. Je fermai les

yeux espérant ne pas être réveiller par un putain de flashback.

-Bien... Ce soir est notre première... Notre première soirée avec un concert ok ? Alors les mecs par pitié; assurez !

Je souris et terminais d'essuyer les verres.

Dans moins d'une minute, nous allions enfin connaître le fameux chanteur...

Personnellement, si ce jour n'avait pas été si important pour Jack; je ne serai pas venu... Car j'avoue ne pas me sentir très bien... J'avais un pressentiment... Je mettais sa sous le manque de sommeil... J'avais encore « rêvé »...

-Patron... Il est là !

Jacob sursauta et inspira... Il arrangea sa cravate et sortis.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel.

Vivement que cette journée finisse.

_**PDV EDWARD**_

Les applaudissements retentirent, et je fis un petit sourire à la salle, saluant le public. Certains sifflaient, et d'autres avaient sur leur visage un air admiratif. J'allai dans ma petite loge improvisée, et le gérant du bar vint me féliciter.

- Bravo, Edward ! dit-il, sincère. Tu as un vrai talent. - C'est ce qu'on dit, marmonnai-je.

- Tu en doutes ? A défaut de lui répondre, j'eus un petit rire.

- C'est ce qu'on me répète depuis toujours, avouai-je quand même. Et puis, c'est un rêve de gosse.

- C'est bien parti pour devenir réalité. - Merci.

Je souris et partis au bar. Le sourire s'effaçant aussitôt, repensant à la date de demain. Tout en essayant de paraître naturel aux yeux des autres, je commandai un rafraîchissement quand je sentis une bourrade amicale sur le dos. Vu la force, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à…

- Emmett ! m'exclamai-je.

Je me retournai et fis face à mon frère qui m'étreignit brièvement. Emmett et les manifestations d'affectivité… ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

- Ca fait un bail ! - Ouais, c'est vrai, répondit-il. Mais on n'arrive plus à te suivre, hein ? Tu deviens une star, frérot !

Je ris légèrement devant son enthousiasme. A croire qu'on ne s'était pas disputé il y a de cela une semaine à peine.

- Quoi de neuf sous le soleil ?

Son sourire se fana soudainement, comme s'il venait de comprendre.

- Oh… désolé, Edward, je… - T'excuse pas, Emmett…

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Je luttai vainement contre les larmes. Elles coulèrent, impétueuses.

- Edward… - C'est bon, Emmett. Laisse-moi quelques secondes, s'il te plaît.

Mon frère se tut et me laissa me calmer. Même après six ans, je ne m'y faisais pas. Les gens disaient que la douleur ne partait jamais, mais qu'elle s'atténuait avec le temps. Or, ce n'était pas du tout mon cas. Cette douleur était bien là, présente dans mon cœur. Son intensité ne faiblissait pas. Je me réveillais avec. Je m'endormais en sa compagnie. Je savais que, quoique je fasse, j'aurai toujours mal. Avec les années, j'essayais juste de m'y habituer…

- Alice m'a dit qu'elle passerait te voir demain matin, avant que partes, me dit doucement Emmett.

- Ok…

- Dis-moi, Edward…

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu Papa et Maman ? Ou mêmes les avoir au téléphone ?

Je soupirai.

- Emmett, dis-je.

- Non, Edward. Ils sont malheureux. Tu crois qu'ils aiment te voir comme ça ? Tu crois qu'_on_ aime te voir dans cet état ?

J'eus un petit rire nerveux.

- Tu es venu pour me faire la morale, _grand frère_ ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je le coupai.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure, d'accord ? - Tu crois ça ? Je considérais Bella comme ma propre sœur ! C'était la meilleure amie d'Alice ! Papa et Maman la considéraient comme leur fille ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir. Mais ça fait six ans ! Il faut que tu te remettes ! Et l'autre attitude que tu adoptes, c'est te taper des poupées Barbie à tout va !

J'écoutai son petit monologue. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas me conduire autrement que comme je le faisais actuellement. Je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose.

- Tu as un avenir prometteur. Alors je sais et je comprends que tu sois triste et déchiré. Je comprends qu'une partie de toi sera toujours anéantie. Mais on te demande juste de vivre, Edward.

C'est tout.

Vivre. Sans elle. Depuis six ans, voilà qui était la mission la plus dure qu'il m'ait été donné d'accomplir.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me réveillai seul. Je restai encore quelques minutes au lit. La date du jour s'imposa rapidement dans mon esprit.

_Six ans. Aujourd'hui, ça fait six ans qu'elle est partie… Six ans qu'elle est morte…_

Je me levai et, en allant vers ma salle de bain, je m'arrêtai devant une photo de Bella. C'était la plus magnifique que je possédais. Sur le cliché, on pouvait la voir assise dans une espèce de petite clairière, le regard brillant et un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres. Je pris le cadre entre mes mains, et regardai Bella avec force, jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux yeux. Mon doigt suivit les contours de sa chevelure aujourd'hui réduite à poussière…

- Bella… murmurai-je. J'en peux plus… tu me manques tellement… tu as tout emporté avec toi… je t'aime… je t'aimerai toujours…

Vous avez le droit de me trouver stupide de parler à une photo. Vous pouvez dire qu'elle ne m'entend pas, qu'elle est morte, et que je suis un idiot. Mais pourtant, je me retrouve souvent dans cette situation. A défaut de parler avec ma famille, je parle avec elle.

Le bruit de la sonnette me sortit de mes pensées. Doucement, j'embrassai le cliché et le reposai délicatement sur le meuble. J'allai ouvrir sur ma sœur. Elle avait un visage sûrement aussi triste que le mien.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Alice. Entre. Je prends ma douche et j'arrive.

- Ok.

Je filai prendre une douche, et quand je revins dans le salon, je trouvai ma petite sœur, avec une autre photo de Bella dans les mains. Elle pleurait. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras, et elle répondit à mon étreinte, nichant son visage dans mon cou.

- Je m'étais promis… de ne pas pleurer…

Je ne répondis rien.

- Il faut… garder les bons souvenirs…

Je savais qu'elle essayait de reprendre contenance. « Garder les bons souvenirs ». Elle disait cela tout le temps…

- Tu te souviens… la première fois qu'elle est venue à la maison… en tant que ta petite amie officielle ?

Je ne pus retenir un rire. Ce jour-là avait été l'un des meilleurs de ma vie.

- Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Bella, si tu arrêtais de stresser ? **_

_**- Oh, Edward, gémit-elle. **_

_**- Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'angoisses. Alice est ta meilleure amie. Emmett t'adore. Tu as déjà vu mon père à l'hôpital… **_

_**- Oui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil !**_

_**Je la forçai à s'arrêter de marcher, et la fit se retourner en face de moi.**_

_**Tout va bien se passer, assurai-je en prenant son visage en coupe. D'accord ? **_

_**- D'accord, répéta-t-elle sans conviction. **_

_**- Bella… détends-toi ! **_

_**- Je connais un truc pour ça, dit-elle avec malice. **_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Embrasse-moi.**_

_**Je cachai avec difficulté mon sourire, et baissai mon visage vers le sien. Lorsque nos lèvres se frôlèrent, je me sentis perdre pied. Bella crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque et se serrait contre moi. Je me séparai d'elle avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler… Elle me fit une petite moue adorable, et je repris sa main pour nous rendre chez mes parents.**_

_**Arrivés devant chez moi, Bella prit une grande inspiration. Je ris devant sa nervosité totalement inutile. Je savais très bien que mes parents allaient l'adorer.**_

_**Prête ? **_

_**- Absolument pas. Allons-y.**_

_**Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Avant que Bella puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Alice lui sauta au cou.**_

_**Salut, Bella !**_

_**- Salut, Alice.**_

_**Avec ma sœur, Bella était plus détendue, ce qui était normal, vu qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.**_

_**Maman et Papa ont tellement hâte de te rencontrer ! Allez, viens !**_

_**Alice la tira par le bras, et je lui offris un sourire d'excuse. Nous allâmes dans le salon où mes parents et Emmett discutaient. Quand ils nous vîmes, ils se levèrent, et ma mère vint immédiatement vers ma petite amie.**_

_**- Bella ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin ! Edward nous parle tellement de toi !**_

_**Ma petite amie me lança un regard malicieux, mais plein de tendresse, tandis que je me sentais rougir.**_

_**Le repas se déroula parfaitement bien. Mes parents adoraient littéralement Bella, malgré les deux verres brisés et la tâche de sauce sur la belle nappe de Maman. Quand l'heure de rentrer chez elle fut venu, Bella se vit être héler par mon père. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et dit :**_

_**Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella.**_

_**Oui, bienvenue dans la famille. Bienvenue dans mon cœur.**_

_**J'aurais juré voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.**_

_**Fin du flash Back**_

Je tenais toujours Alice dans mes bras.

Je dois y aller, chuchotai-je.

- D'accord, répondit ma sœur, la voix lourde de sanglots. Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives, d'accord ?

- Oui, maman, plaisantai-je.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Combien je vous dois ? demandai-je au taxi qui m'avait emmené jusqu'à Los Angeles.

- 150 $, s'il vous plaît.

Je cherchai l'argent dans mon portefeuille, et en ouvrant celui-ci, je tombai sur une photo de Bella et moi. Je me perdis dans la contemplation du cliché.

Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Le chauffeur me coupa dans mes pensées.

Oui, désolé… Tenez. Et gardez la monnaie.

- Merci !

Je descendis du véhicule et m'assis sur un banc qui était devant le bar dans lequel je chanterai ce soir. Je ressortis la photo du portefeuille. Mon cœur se serrait. Cette image représentait notre dernière journée ensemble… Notre dernière journée avant qu'elle ne me soit arrachée…

Nous étions tous les deux sur un pont, à Madrid. Un passant avait eu la gentillesse de nous photographier. Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Nous avions vu ce pont. Des dizaines et des dizaines de petits cadenas étaient accrochés aux rambardes. Sur chaque cadenas étaient inscrits deux noms, souvent entrelacés d'un cœur. Nous avions appris que c'était une tradition ici. Alors, Bella et moi avions achetés notre propre cadenas, où étaient gravés nos noms. Nous l'avions accrochée à la rambarde, puis, nous avions jetés la clé dans l'eau. Ainsi, notre amour était là, sur ce pont, et personne ne pourrait jamais l'y ôter

Quelques heures après, ma vie basculait.

Bella m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre le même métro que moi pour rentrer à notre hôtel. Et ce métro, au lieu de la ramener vers moi, l'amena vers la mort… Parfois, je me disais que j'aurai du l'attendre, et prendre ce métro avec elle. Peut-être aurais-je été capable de la protéger. C'était ridicule, mais je m'en voulais.

Je rangeai la photo, sentant la tristesse me dévorer le cœur.

Je me levai ensuite, et entrai dans le bar.

Je vous sers quelque chose ? me demanda le barmaid alors que je m'installai au comptoir.

- Je voudrais voir Mr Black, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, je l'appelle.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme grand, la peau mate et les yeux noirs, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Vous êtes Edward Cullen ? Bonjour, je suis Jacob Black.

_Voilà !_

_C'était le deuxième chapitre..._

_Avez-vous aimez ?_

_Laissez une jolie review =D_

_Bisous Bisous_

_Vanessa_

_VEM-Pattinson_


End file.
